


一个诺言

by big_big_fruit



Category: Captian Amerlca(movies), The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drinking, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet Loki, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_big_fruit/pseuds/big_big_fruit
Summary: Tony Stark生日快乐！只是这似乎并不让人开心，因为整个队伍都已经离开，他只剩下一个人。还有一个银色手机。最终他可能能喝得够醉，醉到能够打出电话。一些内战剧透。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023250) by [ChaoticTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster). 



> 首先感谢@宫·思弥 进行校对！
> 
> 拖了快三个月终于完成了这篇文的翻译，之间经历了一段十分艰难的时光，感谢所有陪在我身边的人。

Tony消沉地盯着手肘旁苏格兰威士忌瓶子里的酒精飞速消失。

艹尼玛的生日快乐。

自从上次跟Steve还有他的朋友的“邂逅”之后，他生理上的受到的伤还在痊愈，但心理上的伤口永远不会愈合。不过这没什么。它们会和其他的伤口一起深深的刻在被撕裂的心上面，而这些伤痕来自于那些他曾信任过的所谓的朋友和家人、那些它曾信任过但最终背叛了他并扔下他一个人的人。

Tony苦笑着，又从瓶子里喝一大口，然后盯着手里的电话，那个Steve给他的电话，那个他这段时间成千上万次差点打出去的电话。不过感谢与仅存的朋友做过的承诺，自从Steve扔下手机之后，他就没有醉到真的打出那通电话，但是今天是个例外。

如果Rhodey发现Tony有喝高了，他可能会不开心。事实上，没有人会开心。自我毁灭，他们会这么说。

好吧，你试试把你的心从胸膛中挖出来，然后看看你会有什么感觉。

这就是他想说的东西，但是他不能说。因为他是Tony Stark，Tony Stark没有心。他没有感觉。他是一个金属机器，就像他穿着的铠甲一样。他是一个傲慢自恋的亿万富翁，一个没有能力关注他人的自大狂。不是吗？这不是所有他们认为的吗？这不是所有他本应该做到的样子吗？

在像这样的日子里，Tony有时候真希望自己没有一颗心。也许这样就不会被伤的他妈的这么深了。

他又喝了一口，手将小小的银手机攥得更紧了。这不是一个Stark手机。这当然不是，因为Steve根本不可能搞清楚那些东西。所以Tony曾经让Jarvis给他订一个几乎绝迹的老古董。而这是一个翻盖手机，天哪，Steve最终终于试着搞明白了。那段时间一直都很愉快的给他发短信。

Tony盯着它，吞下喉咙叫嚣着要溢出来的呜咽。他的视线开始模糊，然后感受到有什么东西濡湿了他的脸颊。他深深地皱眉。为什么湿了？

“嗨，J，什么—”哦。对了。

然后Tony在吧台里从椅子上滑了出去，摔在了地板上。他确实摔下来了，不管怎样，他也设法在他滑到瓷砖上时把手机和酒瓶一块拽下来，突然间，他哭了。

这种事比他所能承认的发生的更加频繁。只要他一开始谈到Jarvis，就会被狠狠伤到。永不停止，就像一个锤头。Jarvis已经死了。Jarvis死了而且永远都不会回来，现在有了个拥有他的声音和记忆的操蛋的机器人，有时Tony就想把Vision打成一团浆糊，因为Jarvis已经死了。

当然，Vision不应因此受到指责。不应该，当然不应该。如果杀了Jarvis都是Vision的错，那么这一切都会让人好受一点。但是这不是Vision的错。这是他的错。他造出来了Ultron。他和那些外星魔法搞在一起，然后创造出来一个杀戮机器，杀了他最好的朋友。他试图修复Jarvis，将Jarvis拼凑回来，试图将他做的更好并给他一个肉体，一些偶尔在梦中捕捉到的灵感。然而，现实是，Jarvis死了。

Jarvis离开了他。他就这么看着他的父母被杀害。Steve离开。复仇者分裂。他孤身一人。

艹尼玛的生日快乐。

Tony没有记得他有拨号。没有清醒的决定下来要这么做，但是，随后，队长的声音，那任务中从头到尾都有的声音，那引领着他们横穿地狱重返人间的声音，那在虚无中的短暂坠落之后，将他从黑暗中唤回的声音，正在和他说话。

“Tony？”

一阵寂静。他刚才说了些什么？他为什么这么做了？

“Tony，是你吗？”男孩很敏锐，听起来声音里有些担心。想想！（他竟然能让他担心！）

Tony应该嘲笑他，但发出的声音听起来有些不对头。太过于压抑和痛苦。“Yeah，Cap。你还有没有把你的电话号码交给其他男生？”

“Tony，”Steve像Pepper以前经常做的那样冲着Tony叹了口气，“你是不是刚才喝酒了？”

“我干嘛要喝酒？又不是什么特殊的场合或者其他什么。”

漫长的停顿。在Steve能结结巴巴地说点什么之前，Tony突然脱口而出。

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉，Steve，我……我很抱歉。”我是正确的，但我仍然很抱歉。我是正确的，但请你们一定要回家。我是正确的，但我会假装我做错了，只是别扔下我一个人。 “Tony，”Steve又一次开口。因为显然Tony的名字是他能开始一段话的唯一方式。

下一秒手机就从他的手里被抽走。

Tony狠狠皱眉，伸出头试图看清楚是谁偷走了他的手机，然后一个天鹅绒般的声音响起，他即使醉到这个程度，也依然震惊。

“Hello，Captain Rogers。”

一阵冗长的寂静。

“是啊，但是现在这无关紧要。至于伤害Tony，在咱们两个之中，我能非常肯定的说，你做的比我狠太多了。如果你再沾染他，我就会扯出你的内脏并且塞进你自己的肠子里去。或者先把你有金属手臂的情人的内脏扯出来，再逼着你吃了他的心。啊！或者我闯入你的思维，逼迫你杀了他。那么多无穷无尽的可能性。”他平稳而冷酷的威胁着，不曾抬高过语调，尽管那之中锋芒毕露，暗示着在他人感知不到的地方藏着深深的怒火。

“你扔下了他，Rogers。”英国口音突然升了个调，“如果你有一点了解他，你就该知道，哪怕仅仅只是一刀割开他的喉咙都比这更仁慈。如果你再回来靠近他，我就会杀了你。”

紧张的时刻结束，噼里啪啦的声音响起，那个老旧的银色手机摔到地板上烂到不成形，不可能被修好。

他看着它，发出了近乎可怜的声音。“不，”他轻说，“求你了，别这样。”

“Anthony，”柔软的声音低语，将他的注意力从坏掉的手机上移开。

Tony的视野很难聚焦到眼前的人身上，但是他很努力的辨别出来了皮革靴子，还有荒唐的紧身裤，包裹住修长而富有肌肉的双腿。这双腿弯曲，那人蹲在Tony身旁。Tony没有力气之前，他瞥见棱角分明的下巴上的苍白皮肤，一缕中等长度的黑发，还有碧绿的眸子中一闪而过的光，然后，他不得不低下头重新躺在冰冷的瓷砖上。过了好一会屋子才停止旋转。

那人发出一声轻轻的叹息，温柔而充满着怜惜，然后一只冰冷的手放在他的肩膀上。“我现在要将你抱起来，Stark。试着别吐在我的衣服上。”

之后，Tony感觉自己腾空了。他抽泣的更加厉害，闭上眼睛，在世界翻转颠倒的时候紧紧抓住用光滑织物做的衣领。不知为什么，在强壮有力的手臂将他放在床上的时候，他确实做到了，没有吐出来。

“现在睡吧，Anthony。”他的额头上方有一声耳语，然后一个羽毛般轻柔的吻落在他汗涔涔的皮肤上。

“Loki？”他小心翼翼的说，即使他知道这不可能是那个神。这不可能是他，因为他正在Asgard，在监狱里，而Tony孤身一人。

“怎么了，Love？”

“我想他。”他轻声说，说的太轻甚至连他自己都听不到。

一只冰冷的手穿过他的头发，Tony拒绝了这个动作，即使这样子会让他天旋地转。“我知道。”这声音听起来这么像神在回答。“现在睡觉。”

哼。他连给命令的方式都像是Loki。

然而Tony连反抗的力气都没有就进入了梦乡。

————————————————————————————————————

他并不痛苦，这很奇怪，因为他清楚地记得他之前把自己灌的可以忘掉那一晚，那之后经常伴随而来的，是非常痛苦的早上。

另外，鉴于他还官方地住在在复仇者总部，实际上只有他一个人，他真的没有预料到在他醒来的第一件事是问道飘来的咖啡香。

这他妈发生了什么？

他坐直身子，抓了抓乱七八糟的头发。他记得……Shit。他记起来他给Steve打了电话，谈后有一个声音……不，在那之后他一定产生了短暂的幻觉。

一声模糊的叹息，还有关于缺失宿醉的失望，那种让他总是认为这是做一个彻头彻尾的混蛋的补偿的宿醉，Tony离开了房间，跟随者咖啡的美妙香味，然后在看到熟悉的的一幕的时候呆住，华丽的神正在他的厨房。

Loki不知道为什么没有穿衬衫，皮裤使得他的屁股看起来超出期望，格外的棒。另外，髋上的裤子真的很低。他喝杯茶时抬眼，碧色眸子撞上了Tony震惊的视线。“早上好啊，Anthony。”他就像平常那样问候，好像他不打算询问Tony怀疑是不是自己已经死了或者在昏迷的时候做了一个有关天堂的梦。“你想不想来点咖啡？”

他打算他妈的在天堂里干什么？“当然，咖啡。”Tony听见他用一个自己几乎都认不出来的声音回答道。这他妈到底发生了什么？

Loki在他面前放下了杯子，这让整个事件的诡异程度升到了一个新高度。说真的，什么时候Loki给他做过饭？然后这个神在柜台上找了个他对面的位置坐下了，静静的喝着茶。

直到Tony忍不下去。“Okay，什么鬼？你在这里干嘛？”

Loki眨了眨眼，仿佛这一切都显而易见。“这是你的生日。”Tony只是盯着他看，然后他改正了一下。“Well，严格来说，昨天是你的生日，我来这里给你庆祝，但是根本没有办法这么做。所以我们今天来庆祝你的生日。”

他说的如此坦然，事实上想反驳他实在是他妈的难。但是Tony就不能很好的就让它这么过去。 

“你连自己的生日都不庆祝。”很好，因为那是主要问题。非常好，Tony。真的。

“我庆祝你的生日。”Loki简单的回答。“现在，你今天想做什么？”

“你没有计划？”哦，见鬼。不妨就疯狂下去。反正在过去这通常都还算有效。

“有点，”Loki承认道，“但我很好奇你的计划是什么？”

“我的计划里包括喝到不省人事，我也做到了，还有用一整个早上的时间呕吐，要不就是为那个决定付出代价，这个我没做到。我觉得我是不是该为此感谢你？”

Loki点头，“确实是。我不能因为你缺少自制而打乱我的计划。”

“但我记得你曾经说过如果我宿醉了，你的魔法不能把它弄走？”

“那天不是你的生日，”Loki声明道，就像他该为这个破例一样。即使是Tony第一次提出了生日传统这个概念，Loki也声称这很幼稚。虽然如此，Loki承认他还是很庆幸，至少，Tony来到了这个世界上，所以那好歹意义非凡。

Tony又喝了不少咖啡。他放下杯子，这些都没什么意义。“Okay，所以，日程表上都安排了些什么？”

Loki抬起眼睛，用眼神告诉Tony这一天他都要被控制了。Loki眼睛闪闪发光的样子告诉Tony。等到这一天结束的时候，他又要活用三寸不烂之舌以免牢底坐穿了。

Tony立马咧嘴一笑。

诸神在上，他想死这个了。

——————————————————————————

Tony从摩托上滑下，仍然在大笑。即使是Loki用一个热辣的吻把他抵在机车厂的停车场里，他看起来也停不下来。那个可怜的条子的脸…

Loki的手遮住他的眼，然后天旋地转。当他再次看的时候，他已经在卧室里了，全裸。他露齿一笑。“我假设这是你计划的一部分？”

神微笑，又一次穿上了他的全皮革装甲，除开头盔，然后他在Tony身边绕圈，Tony站在屋子正中央，毫不羞耻的全方位展示着他的肉体，但小心翼翼的不碰触。“当然，”Loki简单的回答，然后让魔法环绕Tony全身，Tony突然发现他的手腕被一条看不见的带子缠住了，吊天花板上。

那根带子柔软光滑，他不用费很大的劲就可以用脚碰到地板。Loki继续在他周围慢慢绕圈，Tony在他被允许的范围内配合着Loki的动作。“你就打算这么看着？”他问，意有所指地向下看了他腹部傲然挺立着的勃起。

“ 嘘，”Loki警告他，然后突然在他的耳边低语，“我们别将生日庆典弄得太过仓促。”

Tony颤了一下。“不，不用，仓促挺好的。实际上，仓促是美国生日的一个主要标志。不信的话你可以问任何人。”

神没有回应，但是Tony在他用冰冷的手拍了他赤裸的臀部时跳了起来。这其实并没有很用力，只是Tony被惊吓到所以猛拉了带子，而不是其他什么缘故。“别想着去命令我。”Loki在那种语气下升了个调。那种让所有人都只想弯腰跪倒在他脚下，给他所有他想要的一切的语调。或者只有Tony有这么做的冲动。不管是哪种，都让一阵战栗划过他的脊柱。

有一点可以肯定，Loki仍在他妈的磨蹭着时间。痛苦来的缓慢绵长，在紧张中一点一点的累积，直到Tony迷失在无处不在的黑暗中，此时此刻，他唯一关心的事就是Loki，他想要的东西，他说过的话，他将对Tony肉体做的事情。他的整个世界都浓缩成这一个简单的目标，这就像有人在他的胸口上举着一块巨大的重物。

然后前戏开始了，就是缓慢而漫不经心的拍打他早就刺痛起来的屁股，这惹得他跳起来发出不满的嘶嘶声，Loki却仍然不关照他最需要关照的地方。

当Loki最终进入他的时候，Tony没有再被吊起来。他背贴床躺着，手还被绑在铐在头顶，这样就能保证每一次插入他饱受虐待的屁股时他都能抵着床。也同样保证了他的老二绝不会受到任何摩擦，除非Loki允许。

在看起来永远不会停止下来的抽插之后，Loki终于放慢了他的速度，并用手在他哭泣的老二上握成拳头，然后，Tony望进那双完美的绿眼睛里，他完完全全毫不保留的陷进里面（也有射出来的意思）。神没多久也出来了。

“你到底为什么回来？”当他们都筋疲力尽又心满意足的并排着躺在床上的时候，Tony最终问了出来。

“为了看你。”Loki几乎立刻就回答了。回应的太快。

“如果你当时那么在乎，”他忽视了声音里夹杂的那点破碎，“你一定会早点来。”

一阵沉默，然后Loki叹了口气，“Anthony，看着我。”

他这么做了。这个反应根深蒂固，他甚至没有想过去抵抗一下，不过一瞬间之后他垂下了眼。

“Anthony，”Loki重复了一遍，抬起他的下巴，直到两人目光相遇。“永远别怀疑我不在乎你。”

Tony不舒服的动了一下。“但是——”

“我之前没有回来是因为你并不需我。”

Tony拉长了脸。“扯淡。Ultron，Jarvis，”他的声音又一次哽住，“所有这一切。你认为我不需要你？”

Loki轻轻地呼了口气，心不在焉的在Tony的手臂上划来划去。“我……看不到你，”他最终承认。“我的探知能力有段时间失效了，我觉得这是心灵宝石的副作用。它以某种方式仍然在印刻我的脑海里。”

“好吧，但是——”

“在那之前，我往下看，你很开心，Anthony，”Loki快速的说，错开了目光。“你有一个家庭，一个队伍，一个……女友。你的生活中不需要我的存在，而且我……”他叹了口气，“我不想成为你失去幸福的缘由。”

“你个傻瓜，”Tony温柔得低语，手臂环上神，鼻子拱进着Loki的头发，“我他妈的特别想你。你要是在那里只会让事情更加完美。”

“我在那会使你的家庭破裂。”Loki叹气。

Tony发出了一阵根本没有笑意的笑声。“是我自己毁了我的家。”

绿眼闪过无言的愤怒。“不。那个傻瓜，Rogers，他是一切的罪魁祸首。不是你。你没有任何理由去跟那个男人道歉，Anthony，知道他回来并跪倒在你的脚下之前，你都不用再跟他说话。”

Tony震惊的猛抬起头。他的第一反应是反抗这个念头，但是仅仅扫了一眼Loki冰冷的绿眸，他就知道他不会想知道违背这个命令的后果。他咽了口口水。“他若永远不回来…”他低声诉说着自己的恐惧。

“会的，他会回来，”Loki温柔的回答，“他肯定会回来，因为你是对的，以前是对的，并且一直都是对的。外面还有巨大的威胁在那里，当它到来的时候，很多错误及不公正都不再重要，只剩下你整个星球的存亡。我现在正在让Asgard做好开战的准备，你也得让中庭这个样。”

“地球，”Tony抱怨，他能隔着头发感觉到神在微笑。

“你将会率领地球，Anthony，”Loki低语，“等那一天来临时，我们将会并肩作战。你的朋友也会。”

“你发誓？”Tony咕哝，试图把这个说成一个玩笑，但是眼眶中的泪出卖了他的真实意图。

Loki从来没有像现在这样笑得这么温柔，他的手穿过Tony的头发。“我保证。”

Tony靠在Loki的胸口上。“我相信你。”他打了个哈欠。“谢谢你的生日聚会，Lokes。这是我拥有的最好的生日……”他停顿了一下，“永远都是。”

Loki亲吻他的头顶。“我爱你，Anthony。”

“我也爱你。”他的眼睛缓慢地阖上。

神温柔的对他笑着，为了这一夜能享受这个舒适安全的家，他唯一真正的家，在Anthony的臂弯里。

“生日快乐，Anthony。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 十分对不起原作者，拖了这么久才完成这篇文的翻译。


End file.
